When transporting a construction machine such as a crawler crane on a truck or the like, it may be necessary to disassemble the boom and the like of the construction machine at the worksite before loading them on the truck and then to reassemble them at the new worksite. Specific setup operations must be performed after assembling the construction machine and before disassembling the construction machine, and the operator performs individual setup steps by referring to the instruction manual.
However, the setup operations, during which numerous steps such as verifying the operating states of safety devices, raising and lowering the boom and the like must be performed in specific sequences, cannot be executed with a high degree of efficiency if the operator has to refer to the instruction manual constantly.